Inside His World
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Jason and Carly, Milo and Lulu, Sonny and Brenda, Jax and Alexis, Johnny and Gia. The choices are fight, run, or die when a mob war threatens these couples. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- This thirteen chapter story is plot driven and filled with action. Hope you like it.

**November 2009**

Jason woke up to the sound of gunshots.

He scrambled from bed and grabbed his weapon. Making his way downstairs he scanned every corner looking for the shooter. Blood seeped under his doorway.

As soon as he opened his door the guard's body fell inside the apartment. The man's eyes were open, his soul departed. On his chest lay a yellow envelope.

Jason stepped over him and moved into the hallway. No one was there. He went to Sonny's old penthouse and found another guard laying dead in front of that door.

His heart sped up as he spotted the door to that apartment open.

"Carly!" he shouted

Immediately, Jason knew who was responsible for this blood shed.

He had followed the progression of the Chavez family as they took down one mob family after another, taking other's territories and making it their own, over the last year. First they moved through three small organizations then hit two bigger ones. Bodies fell, wars were waged, fought and lost, and the Chavez family came out on top over and over.

Jason said to Sonny, eleven months ago, "Let me take out Julio," the head of the family.

But Sonny told him, "That is only inviting trouble. They are going after little fish. We're sharks. They aren't going to try to take us out. It would be suicide."

_Or murder_, Jason had thought at the time. One bullet in his head or Sonny's and Chavez would have their organization and leave everyone they love vulnerable.

Six months ago Jason had gotten more forceful with his warnings, "_They aren't backing down. They want the whole eastern seaboard. Are we just going to sit here and let them take it, Sonny?"_

"_No one can control that much territory. They will lose one of these battles or their own men will turn on each other from the inside out. Each trying to grab a little piece for himself. We have nothing to worry about. If you go after Julio Chavez and don't kill him with the first shot then we will have a real problem. Let's sit back and see how this plays out."_

"_This is not just about you and me, Sonny. We have people we have promised to protect. "_

"_So do your job. Protect them_."

"_They will be safe if I kill Julio."_

"_I said no! Who runs things around here?" Sonny stared him down " I run things around here. And I'm not starting a mob war because other families, hundreds of miles away, got taken out by Chavez. We are still doing business as usual. He comes to Port Charles then you handle him. Till then, relax, Jason."_

**But Jason couldn't **relax. And by the time Sonny saw Chavez as a threat Chavez was too powerful to sneak up on, put a bullet in, and still get out alive.

Now Jason ran into the Penthouse where Carly lived and found it trashed. Jason jogged up the stairs, praying he didn't find any more bodies.

Carly and the boys moved back here a year ago because Jason wanted to keep a closer eye on them. Now he might have been right next door as they were killed.

_I should have made them live with me_, he thought, _I should have_...

The apartment was empty.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Ric was **walking from his house to his car, on the way to a busy day at work, not thinking about anything but the motions he would present in front of the judge.

He opened the door to his car and tossed his briefcase inside.

As soon as the cold metal hit his neck, he knew what it was.

"Don't " was all Ric said as his mind scrambled to find a way to make a deal without turning on Sonny, which even now, wasn't an option for him.

XXXXXXXXX

**Lulu had found **the ring Milo bought for her. She didn't consider it snooping. Her feet were cold, she needed socks, his sock drawer held an engagement ring.

So she knew, and she couldn't stop smiling.

When he woke up she was laying in bed next to him, and the minute his eyes hit hers, she was hungry to have his lips on her. Lulu eased her mouth over her boyfriends before he could say a word.

_This is the happiest day of my life_, she thought_, the happiest day..._

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jason dialed his cell phone **as he ran back down stairs and out of the apartment.

"Hey" Carly said into his ear

"Where are you?!" His voice was filled with panic.

"At Kelly's . The kids and I are eating breakfast. Pancakes. Come on over and join us, Jase."

"Do you have guards?"

"Of course. Max is in here and a couple more are outside. Why?"

"I need you to get up and leave right now. Leave town. Do not come back home."

"What happened? Are you in trouble?"

Jason moved over to the body of the guard by his apartment and grabbed the yellow envelope. He ripped it open and looked at the picture inside.

"Tell Max what I said about leaving town. He'll know where to get money for you and the kids. You have to disappear."

"Where? Tell me where to go, Jase."

"Anywhere. I'll find you later."

Jason stepped back inside and ran up to his room. He tossed the picture on top of his dresser and started pulling clothes out of the drawers.

"When? When will you find us?" Carly's voice was filled with fear. "Tell me what happened!"

"Carly!" he snapped at her

"Yes?" Her voice was now calm.

"Stop wasting time."

"Okay." she said and then, in a rush, added " Jase, I love you."

"Me too. Good bye." he hung up. Tears pricked his eyes. He looked down at the photo again.

It showed Sonny tied to a chair, a gag in his mouth.

And written on the back of it, in red marker, was

**HE'S GONE **

**YOU'RE NEXT**

**AND THEN THE REST**

**UNLESS YOU HAND OVER YOUR POWER NOW**

**DELAY AND MORE YOU LOVE**

**WILL DIE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Carly told Max, "Jason said we need to get out of town. Like now."**

Max scooped up Morgan and Carly grabbed Michael's hand. They ran from Kelly's. Outside the stopped cold when Max spotted a blue SUV in the parking lot. His eyes connected with the driver, just as the man jumped out, wielding an automatic weapon.

"Go! Back inside!" Max ordered to Carly "Now!"

He whipped out his gun, and darted in after her just as the bullets shattered the glass in the door.

"Everyone down!" Max yelled. In a softer voice he told Carly, "Out the backdoor and quick."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Jason called in **men to remove the bodies from the hallway. That was the first thing to do before the police showed up and delayed him by asking questions. Johnny came into his penthouse as Jason was loading a bag with money and weapons. He had spoken to Stan already and had him activating a tracking device Sonny had in his skin.

Jason, Sonny, and Carly had them just in case they were kidnapped. The boys had devices put in their cell phones, hand held video games, backpacks and shoes. Not knowing if there was a medical risk to having it in the skin they had decided against putting it in the bodies of the kids.

_Focus_, Jason told himself _Stop thinking about what didn't happen. Carly and the kids weren't dead in that apartment. Focus!_

Johnny said "We found this under Jimmy."

He passed Jason a blood smeared yellow envelope.

Jason grabbed it and said, "Get the bodies out through the service entrance. Watch for an ambush. Then spread the word to all the men that Chavez is in town and looking to take us all out."

"Yes, sir."

"It's kill or be killed time. If any of our men leave town, Sonny and I won't come after them for desertion. If they stay they will be rewarded when this is over, you have my word on that."

"You know I got your back, boss." 

"Good. Now get moving."

"Yes, sir." Johnny said

Jason put on a bullet proof vest. Then he put his leather jacket over it and zipped it up.

Finally he opened the envelope and removed the photos.

His eyes closed briefly at the sight of the first picture- Morgan. Then there was a picture of Kristina with Alexis, Molly and Ric in the photo but Kristina was circled in red. Another picture showed Michael at school, then one of Carly, one of Brenda.

Jason picked up his phone and dialed.

"Bonjour."

"Brenda, it's-"

"Jason. I know your voice. No one else sounds like you. Checking in again? We're fine."

"This is the day we talked about, Brenda. The one neither of us ever wanted to come. It's here."

"No, " she breathed out. "It can't be. No one knows about us, Jason. Only you and Robin. I've been careful."

"Someone found out where you are. You have to move. Today."

"Today? I can't move today! Are you coming here?"

"I would if I could. But things are crazy here. Sonny is ...gone."

"Gone?" Brenda's voice broke in anguish

"Missing." Jason corrected quickly

"Is he dead? Tell me the truth. I can handle it."

"I don't know. But if you don't move right now you are risking yourself

and-"

"You convinced me. I'll do it. How can I get in touch with you? Can I call your cell?"

"Yes but don't leave a message on the voice mail. Only speak to me. If I lose the cell I will leave word for you at the casino. Do not go there though. Just call from an untraceable line. Ask the front desk if there are any messages for Miss Harlan. You can remember that, right?"

"Of course I can. It's my father's name. That's why you chose it, right? I know how you think." He could hear her moving around. "Call my cell as soon as this is over, okay? I don't want to live in hiding forever. The last six years have been hard enough."

"You know how to do this. Just find a place. And don't tell anyone where you are going."

Brenda said, "Who would I tell? I don't have any friends beside you and Robin. No one here even knows my real name."

Jason heard a loud thud. "What was that?" he asked her

"My suitcase. I pulled it out of the closet and tossed it on the floor."

Jason tried to calm his nerves. He loaded his gun and shoved it in his holster. Quietly he said, " I'm sorry it's come to this, Brenda."

"Don't go apologizing to me. I got myself into this life and all you have done is kept us all safe. Can you tell me who I'm running from?"

"Julio Chavez. And he is one evil S. O. B. Don't let him catch up to you."

"I won't. Don't worry about us. Be safe, Jason."

"You too." then he hung up and headed out of his apartment to find where Sonny was being held, if he was still alive.

XXXXXXXXX

**Lulu leaned over **to kiss Milo good bye. They were parked in front of her apartment.

His phone rang but, even after two years of dating, he hated to drag his lips away from hers to answer it.

"Mmm." Lulu said the moment before their lips parted. Then she smiled and added, "Miss me."

"Of course, as usual" he said with a grin as he answered his phone. His eyes stayed on her. "Hey."

_Ping! _

A bullet whooshed by Lulu. Milo lunged across the passenger seat, his phone went tumbling to the floor board, and grabbed his girlfriend, dragging her back inside.

"Stay down, " he hissed

_Ping! Ping! Ping! _

"Get us out of here!" Lulu cried softly

"I intend to, baby" Milo answered. He raised his head slightly and spotted the black SUV parked in the street. The gunman were standing on both sides of it, firing and walking toward them.

Milo threw the car into reverse, slammed on the gas and moved them backwards down the street. He rolled down his window and fired a round off at the same time.

_Ping!_

"Oh god..." Lulu whimpered.

**NOTE- Look for updates every few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2009**

Jason drove toward the _Corinthos-Morgan _warehouse with the cell phone to his ear. He hated making these calls.

This day felt like the start of Armageddon to him. Jason had planned for the worse case scenario but he had also wanted to believe Sonny that it would never come to this.

"Alexis Davis' office."

"This is Jason Morgan. Is she in?"

"Yes, sir. Hold please."

A moment passed and then "Hello."

"Alexis, this is not public knowledge but Sonny has been kidnapped."

She sucked in a breath. "When?"

"Sometime between 12 am and 8 am over night. Any reports of gunshots at Greystone?"

"Not that I heard of. I'll check into it. Were Michael and Morgan home?"

"They're safe with Carly. But you need to get to Kristina. Is she at school?"

"Yes. I'm on my way. Are you sure she is in danger though? They have Sonny already. Why would they go after our girl?"

"They threatened her and all the people related to Sonny. You need to get her into protective custody."

"It's done. Thanks for the warning, Jason. And good luck finding Sonny. Kristina needs her father. She's grown so close to Sonny over the years."

"I know. I'll do my best. But don't report this yet. I want a chance to see if I can find him first."

"I'll give you 12 hours. Then I tell Mac. I can't have bloodshed on the streets. Now I have to get to my daughters."

Alexis hung up without saying good bye.

**Jason parked in front of the **warehouse and climbed out of his SUV. He scanned the area for enemies then made his way into the warehouse. Some of his men were inside, unloading weapons from crates.

"We're prepared to take on the Chavez family." Donnie told him

"They've come after the wrong crew this time." said Johnny

"Be ready to roll when I say. For now I need to check in with Stan and see if he can get me a location on Sonny." Jason said as he moved past them and into his office.

He sat behind the desk and let out a breath. He wondered if Carly and the boys had made it safely out of town. He knew she had to be scared half to death but he couldn't comfort her now. Now he had to keep working on finding Sonny, fighting off Chavez and his men, being the first family to not be taken over by Julio Chavez.

Jason knew where Julio's wife and kids lived, where his mother lived, where to go to hurt Julio like he had threatened to hurt Jason's loved ones. But Jason would never stoop to that level. His business was mainly comprised of men. Men who lived and died by their word, their loyalty, their code of honor. To hurt innocents would be worse than dying and Jason could not be a part of that.

But by not being willing to go to the depths Chavez was Jason gave Julio an immediate advantage, the edge he needed to destroy them.

Jason would have to hustle to take away that chance before Julio Chavez took away his life.

He dialed Stan. "You have what I need?" Jason asked

"Looking at it on my screen right now. You got a pen?"

"Go."

"451 South Washington Drive. Port Charles. I pulled up some info on it and found out that is the address for a motel on the outskirts of town. It's called Sleep-Inn."

"Got it. Are you somewhere safe?"

"Bunkered down," Stan said

"And your family?"

"Mom's here, not to happy about it though. She will probably have a few choice words for you next time you see her."

Jason has heard a earful from Epiphany in the past over Stan working for him.

Stan added, "But we're safe."

"Good. I be in touch later, if I can."

Stan said, "Stay low, man. Don't go trying to be no hero like you always do."

"I'll do what needs to be done."

"May God be with you then."

"And you too, Stan."

Jason left his office and said to his men. "It's time. Are you all with me? Last chance to walk away. I need to know I have your loyalty if you're out there with me today."

"You have it." Johnny said and the rest of the men nodded.

"Then let's go do this damn thing." Jason said. He started to lay out the plan when his cell rang. He pulled it out and said, "Hello?"

XXXXXXXXXX

**They were trapped**.

Another SUV had pulled in behind Milo's car and more gunmen climbed out. His eyes connected with hers, and he would have done anything to take her fear away.

He reloaded his gun.

"I love you," Lulu said "Tell me you know that."

"I know that," he said as he rose up again and shot out the back window. He fired and hit the chest of one of the men.

Then the passenger door was jerked open and brutal hands were grabbing at Lulu.

Milo pointed his gun into the face of the masked man.

"Put it down or I will kill her first. So you can watch," the rival mobster sneered at him.

Milo cocked his gun.

Then his door was pulled open and a gun was put to the back of his head.

Finally sirens wailed in the distance. But it was too late to save either of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Hello, Mr. Morgan**. A pleasure to finally get the chance to speak with you. I've been waiting for this day for over a year now. " said Julio Chavez "You know who this is, no?"

"Yes. Release him now and we can negotiate a truce."

"Truce?" Chavez laughed "We are long past anything so civilized. Sonny Corinthos has agreed to give me his territory in return for me not harming his children. I will give you a location to bring all the documents you have about properties, alliances, bank accounts and the location of any and all holdings. Plus you will tell me everything I need to know to run the territory. Do this the easy way and your women and children will survive this transition." 

"You expect me to believe you will let Sonny and I walk out alive after I give you all that?"

"I never said that, Mr. Morgan."

"No deal."

"Then prepare to run and hide like a scared child."

"I'm not running anywhere."

"So brave. So foolish. So dead. You just don't know it yet. Can't you read the papers? Hear the sound of the screams of your own guards this morning? Don't you realize I have taken out every family I went after already? Don't make me have to do this the hard way. It's gets so ugly when that happens."

"Let me speak to Sonny." Jason said

"I tell you what to do. Not the other way around. I can tell you need more motivation before you come around to seeing things my way. I'll be happy to provide it for you. Just don't forget," he paused letting his words sink in, "it didn't have to be this difficult."

Chavez hung up

Looking at his men Jason said, "This is the day when we fight for what is ours. Or all we have and our own lives will be gone by sunrise tomorrow. Julio Chavez thinks he is untouchable and unbeatable. If he is right, then we are all dead. We have to hit him without mercy. Go in, get Sonny and torch the motel. Don't leave a single Chavez family member or hired man alive. Got it?"

"It's done, boss." said Johnny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**2009**

**Milo was thrown **into the same room as Sonny.

"Keep each other company. There will be more guests joining you shortly," one of Chavez men taunted them.

Sonny was nearly unconscious. But Milo didn't waste time checking on him. His eyes moved around the room, looking for a way to escape and find the place they were holding Lulu.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Europe**, Brenda was shivering with fear. She had almost got away. The train was within her sights when the man stepped in front of her at the station. He was the size of a NFL football player, with beady eyes, and a small silver gun he pressed into her side.

Her eyes dropped to the little boy standing next to her, his warm small hand in hers.

"Let my son go and I'll go with you." Brenda said

"You're both coming with me. And no arguments or the kid gets to see mama die."

"No! Don't hurt my mommy!" her son cried as he buried his face into her stomach, and his arms gripped her.

She bent and said, "Be brave, my boy. We have to go with this man. But it will just be for a little while."

That was hours ago and now they sat in a small, dark living room in a ramshackle country cottage in the south of France. Just Brenda, her child, and their captor. He turned on a TV and they all watched cartoons in French.

Brenda had used her phone to text Jason when they were being driven here. The man hadn't noticed as he sat in the drivers seat of the cargo van while Brenda and her son sat behind him.

Her text had read

**Did nt make it Hurry License plt 4599 DC 67**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Carly watched as Max** pulled the cash from the hidden safe. They were in a house one hundred miles from Port Charles. It was furnished but no one lived it in.

"We can't stay here." Max said "If anyone in the organization breaks they may give up a list of the safe houses."

"Where are we going?" asked Michael

"Max will find a safe place for us." Carly told her son. "Let's get back on the road."

She knew she had to follow Jason's instructions but all she wanted to do was go home and see for herself he was okay. And what is Sonny was hurt or dead? How would she tell her sons that? How would any of them cope if Jason was killed?

Carly's stomach contracted at the thought. She grabbed Morgan's hand and followed Max and Michael back to the car.

Everyone she loved was in danger and she felt like their was not a thing she could do about it but run and hide. That went against her very nature but when Jason told her to do something, especially something she hated doing, she knew it was the smart thing to listen.

That's why she had to have Jason in her life. To save her and look out for her. She just prayed, whatever was going on in Port Charles, hadn't hurt him.

XXXXXXXX

**HOURS LATER**

**The motel exploded **as Jason and Sonny ran from the building. The flames reached high it the sky and crackling sounds pierced the air. Johnny and the other guards who were still alive, not as many as had came but some did make it out, hurried into their cars and drove away.

Milo carried Lulu from the building. She was unhurt, but shaking with fear. He climbed into the back seat of Jason's car with her still in his arms.

"I'm so sorry , baby. So damn sorry this happened to you," he said into her ear.

Lulu simply clung to him, tightly, as the sobbing started.

As Jason sped off, driving his SUV, Sonny sat in the passenger seat, bruised and covered in blood from the beating he took.

"I had to send Carly and the kids away. I have no idea where they are." Jason said to him

"They'll call soon, I'm sure." Sonny said

_God, I hope so _Jason thought to himself. He would search to the ends of the earth for them if it came to that but he prayed it didn't.

_She'll call_, he thought, _If she can she will call me_.

Jason knew there was one good chance of locating Carly.

He said, "I'll get Stan to get me a location on Carly's tracking chip. I hope it's working like it is supposed to. I'm going to her as soon as I can. You should stay at home while I'm gone."

"Why? Chavez is dead. It's over."

"It's never over, Sonny."

**Note- the action takes a backseat in the next few chapters. Now some characters start to deal with the emotional fall out of this day, while others struggle just to stay alive.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**2009**

Alexis figured the safest place to be with her daughters was in the air, flying high above the earth where no mobster could touch them. One call to Jax and they were all on their way to a rental home in Florida. It was rented under the name Natasha Jasper, an alias Jax told Alexis about on the plane ride.

"I like the sound of it." she said, smiling.

" I thought you would." he said

Jax had stepped in as a positive male role model for the girls after Ric and Alexis divorced. He said it was the least he could do for his best friend. What went unsaid, but was understood between him and Alexis, was that being so close to her children helped to ease the ache of not having his own.

Jax had given up on love. After he lost custody of Courtney's child the main bond between him and Carly was gone too. And that had never been love anyway. It was fun but never anything he thought would last forever. And when it ended neither were surprised.

Now Jax focused on something more important. His family ties to these lovely faces that smiled back at him now. Molly, so spunky, a little tomboy and adorable with her missing front teeth. Kristina, all lace and flowers, a girly girl with a will of steel. She would be a force to be reckoned with one day, for sure. And then there was Alexis. She was simply amazing in his eyes. After all she had been through in life she as still standing and rising above it all with grace.

_I should have stayed married to her_, Jax thought, _But then these two little girls wouldn't be here so that clearly was not meant to be. Besides I was too foolish back then to see what I had right in front of me._

"Can we go surfing_?" _Molly asked

"My Molly girl, you know you are too small for that." Alexis chided her with a smile "Jax told you he would teach you when you are older."

"I'm a big girl!" Molly said "I'm this many." She held up four fingers.

"Give it up, squirt." Kristina said "We can have fun at the spa."

"Boring!" said Molly

"I agree." said Jax "How about we rent a boat and I teach you girls how to drive it?"

Alexis eyes got big.

"Can a four year old do that ?" asked Molly

"If you sit on my lap you can." Jax said

"Cool!" cried Molly

"Daddy will be so impressed if I can drive his boat." said Kristina

"Yeah, cool." said Alexis, unconvinced. Jax always talked her into doing things she as unsure of.

"All little girls need to know how to surf and drive speed boats." Jax said "It's a fundamental of life."

"Oh is it?" asked Alexis " I got by okay without knowing how."

"Well, you're lucky you have me around to help to give your girls a more exciting upbringing than you had." Jax joked

Alexis face got serious and she agreed, "We sure are."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Jason checked his phone **once they were back at Greystone. Sonny was in the shower.

"Damn it!" Jason said when he saw Brenda's message.

He got Stan back on the phone. "Julio Chavez is no longer a threat but plenty of his soldiers are still around. I don't know if any will seek revenge but we have a more immediate problem to deal with now. Can you hack into satellites over southern France and find me the location of a license plate?

"That kind of thing takes skill, which you are lucky I have, and time. What's the plate?"

Jason read it to him from the text message and then said "I tried calling Max and Carly but I think Max ditched their phones. Can you get me a location on her too?"

"After the license plate or before?"

Jason wanted to know Carly was safe now but the fact was he knew , for sure, Brenda was in trouble. "Do the plate first."

Immediately guilt hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest. He had to force his breathing to calm down, had to believe Max had gotten Carly safely away from town.

_Hang on, Carly, I'm coming as soon as I can. _he thought to himself_ Just please, please, hang on for me._

xxxxxxxxx

**In the shower **Sonny closed his eyes as the water pounded onto his bruised back. His body was in pain but it was nothing compared to the tortured thoughts in his mind.

_That was a close one_, Sonny said silently

He had been walking through the parking garage at The Metro Court when masked men jumped out of the shadows and gunned down his guards late last night. Sonny had pulled his weapon but, with his three guards dead or dying at his feet, he was outnumbered.

Once he was transported to the motel and tied up he started to think the end was near. The faces of Michael, Morgan and Kristina danced across his mind.

_My precious babies_, he had thought.

Then he thought of their mothers and the mistakes that led to him not being able to be with either woman.

_Love always leads to regrets_, he had thought.

Sonny had told himself he was fine with not looking back and not trying to change the fact he wasn't with any of the woman he used to love.

But after the beating, when he was fighting off unconscious, somewhere around sunrise he didn't have the strength to keep her face out of his mind. She was smiling at him, saying " I love you, babe." and he wondered if he would die seeing Brenda's face.

_I made it_, he thought now, _No reason to think about her anymore_.

But he still was. Brenda wouldn't leave his mind, just like she was still stuck in his heart, whether he liked it or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Milo took Lulu **to a hotel out of town. Right now nothing in Port Charles felt safe to him.

He checked in, locked the door and then led her into the bathroom. With a wet wash cloth he started to wipe away dried blood from the scrapes on her arms.

With a shell shocked expression on her face, Lulu told him "I thought you were dead. When they separated us, I thought they killed you. I thought..."

"Don't think anymore, baby."

She sniffled.

Milo pulled her into his arms. She gripped onto him as tight as she could.

Lulu whispered, "I don't care if I live or die, just as along as whichever one I do is with you."

"That is not the right attitude to have," he told her. "No matter what happens to me, you go on. You have the best life possible."

"Not without you." she said "Never without you."

But Milo was starting to see that maybe it would have to be. Maybe his life was too dangerous for her, and his love for her too strong to keep risking her life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Johnny walked **out of Mercy Hospital, having just watched one of his friends getting wheeled into surgery.

His eyes scanned the parking lot looking for an ambush. Though they had killed ever man of Chavez's that was at the hotel, there would be more men left behind. If they were smart they would get out of Port Charles and regroup. But Johnny knew better than to put his faith in any of his enemies being intelligent men.

He dialed his phone and spoke to Max. Johnny asked about Carly and the kids and then assured Max that Milo and Lulu were both alive and well.

Once Johnny hung up he placed another call.

"Where are you?" were the first frantic words he heard out of her mouth "The news is filled with stories of shootings all over town. Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said in a low voice "I'm fine. Please, try not to worry."

"Like that is even possible."

_Note- a few people mentioned they enjoy seeing Johnny in stories so I decided to beef up his role and give him a love interest. Brenda and Carly are both taken so I had to imagine who else he might get involved with. Her name will be revealed in an upcoming chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**2009 **

Carly watched her sons sleeping in the king bed side by side. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Not when she still didn't know what had caused Jason to tell her to flee from Port Charles.

Max wasn't sleeping either. He was patrolling the parking lot around the hotel they were checked into in Canada.

The other guards were in an adjoining hotel room and the door between the room was open.

Carly wanted to call Jason. _If I can just hear his voice_, she thought, _I'll know it's all going to be okay._

He had sounded so scared this morning. And that was not like Jason, at all.

Carly had felt safe and happy for the last year, while her and the kids lived across the hall from Jason.

_Too good to be true_, she thought now, _I had Jason so close by and still he was never close enough. He was never in my bed._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jax, Alexis and her daughters spent **the day on the boat and then had dinner at a seafood restaurant. She kept looking over her shoulder to try and spot some gangster that was coming to grab them but, for now, the coast was clear.

Even though being with Sonny had caused this whole chains of events Alexis would never regret it. She had gotten her beautiful child, Kristina, out of it and memories she would treasure for the rest of her life. She only wished Sonny would leave the mob behind so they could all be safe and not have to fear for their lives like this.

While the girls stepped into the bathroom to change into pajama's Alexis checked the messages on her phone.

This is the first message she heard

Ric voice was whispering the words, "Ohhh. Alexis, they got me. Shot me. I'm done...bleeding...in trunk...ohhhhh, tell molly...love her...ohhh...love you all...ohhhhh...Alexis..."

She dropped the phone and Jax rushed to her side. "What is it? Sonny?"

"No," Alexis said, looking into his eyes. She started to shake and he brought her into his arms. Sobs wracked her body.

"Shhhh, I'm here, Alexis. Just tell me what the message said."

Alexis looked at the bathroom door. Behind it were two happy little girls who didn't know that both of their fathers might die today.

Alexis looked at Jax again and mouthed "Ric." Then she passed him the phone.

She wiped away her tears and faced her daughters with a smile when they came back into the room.

"Straight to bed you two." she said

"Everything okay, mom?" Kristina asked, noticing her mothers red eyes and strained smile.

"I have my girls here with me. What could be wrong?" Alexis said "Now, bed, scoot."

When the girls were in the twin beds Jax and Alexis stepped onto the balcony and closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her and he hugged her again.

Alexis hung tight to him, soaking in his strength and calm. "Poor Molly." she whispered into his chest

"I know, sweetie, I know. But she has all of us. She'll get through this and so will you."

Alexis looked up into his eyes. They were always a source of courage for her. He faced challenges head on, loved to stare down death and fear, and Alexis only felt capable of the same when he was around.

He dropped a kiss on her forehead, as he still held her, and said "I'm right here with you for as long as you need."

"That could be a long time." Alexis warned

"All I got is time." Jax said "And it's all reserved for you and your daughters."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jason couldn't leave the country **without speaking to Carly.

As he boarded the jet he said to Stan on the phone. "Carly's at the Marriott in Toronto? Thanks. Has the cargo van in France moved from that house yet? No? Good. I have a man we sometimes use in Paris, Pierre, on his way their to stake it out, to see if he can spot Brenda inside. I'll call you if I need anything else."

Jason sat down and dialed information to Canada. Soon he was through to Carly's hotel and then her room. 

When the phone rang in the suite Carly asked, "Who would call here?"

Max picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Jason. Put Carly on."

Max passed her the phone saying "Mr. Morgan for you."

Moments later her happy voice filled the line, causing Jason to smile, "Jase! You okay?"

"Fine. What about you and the kids?"

"We're all okay. But why in the hell are we on this forced vacation?"

"I'll explain it all later. Just stay there for now. And don't let down your guard yet. I think the worse is over but I don't want to be wrong and put you all in danger."

"Sonny?" she asked, knowing the kids might overhear and she couldn't say more like _Is he alive?_

"Sonny is fine." Jason said and as he did Sonny stepped onto the plane.

Their eyes met, shock in Jason's, anger in Sonny's.

Into the phone, he said "Got to go, Carly. Be safe and be strong for me, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Love you, Jason." Then she hung up.

_Love you too _he said to her silently. He took one last moment to feel good at the sound of her voice and then stood to deal with Sonny.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu stepped out of the **bathroom, with a big white towel wrapped around her. She walked over to stand in front of the chair where Milo was sitting. He stared out the window, his gun in his hand resting on his lap, waiting for the next attack.

She touched his hand. "Put that away and come to bed."

"You get some sleep. I need to..." his words trailed off and his gaze moved back to the window.

"What _I need _is you, Milo. Tonight. I need to know you are really still alive and mine and that we are both safe..." Lulu leaned closer to him, her wet hair brushed over his shoulders. "Please."

That one word usually broke down all his defenses. But not this time.

"I can't," he said, his words were ragged.

And that is when Lulu started to feel scared again. She played it off and went to sleep in the unfamiliar bed alone.

But they both knew it. Something had changed between them, and it could cost them everything they both wanted. It could cost them that beautiful future that seemed so real when her hand closed over that diamond ring this morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

**He picked her** up from work. Though she usually met him outside, today Johnny walked into ELQ's corporate offices. The secretaries and office workers raised their eyebrows at him.

He knew he must look a wreck. He hadn't even stopped to clean his own cuts and bruises or change his shirt that had a blood splatter across it. But he needed to see her, to get her somewhere safe until he was sure the threat was gone.

The only thing that kept him from coming for her earlier was that no one knew about them being a couple. As long as she was a secret, she was safe.

But now that he was stomping through her workplace Johnny could bet they were no longer going to be able to stay on the down low.

He met the security guard outside her office door. The man nodded at him and said "I've kept my eyes on her all day, just as you requested."

Johnny slipped him some hundreds as he shook his hand, "I appreciate your vigilance. I'll be taking her home now."

He pushed open the door and stepped inside her office.

Gia jumped out of her seat, a ticked off expression on her face. "You worried me half to death!"

He kicked closed the office door as she flung herself into his arms.

Johnny's lips went to hers, getting caught up in the heat that flamed every time they touched. When he pulled back a minute later, he whispered "We have to go into hiding for a few days. I guess...we're gonna be found out."

They both liked the sneaking around at first. The hot nights in rented hotel rooms under false names and the weekends on his boat when she told her family and friends she was away on business.

Gia knew her reputation as a lawyer would suffer from being associated with him but she didn't care. He insisted they stay a secret, for her sake. Taggert would have some harsh words for both of them. And now Gia would be a target. But there was nothing to be done about it.

If he didn't keep her with him until the Chavez threat was over, Gia might get grabbed up like Lulu and Brenda did. There was no way Johnny could risk that. All the women close to his friends were like family to him, his heart was already half broken thinking about Brenda in danger, and the bullets that flew at Carly and her kids earlier that day.

He wouldn't be able to recover if anything happened to Gia, too.

"So we'll be found out... I don't care. You know that," Gia told him. "So take me wherever you need to so we can both be safe. Cause I ..." they had never said they were in love with each other so Gia finished the sentence with "need you, Johnny."

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this kind of life," his words were soft, his eyes sought hers to see if she had any regrets.

Gia slid closer to him and whispered "I'm not."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Before Jason could ask **why he was on the plane Sonny had a question of his own.

"You knew where Brenda was all these years and didn't tell me?"

"You never asked." Jason answered.

"Weak. That is a weak ass excuse." Sonny said "Pierre called with an update. You must be slipping. You forget to tell him I am supposed to be in the dark about the fact that Brenda got kidnapped."

Sonny's swallowed hard and added "Pierre says he has confirmation the woman and **five** year old child are in the farmhouse, alive, with one hostile. I told him to only move in if things get agitated inside. Otherwise, keep eyes on them and wait."

"Good."

"Good? That is all you have to say?"

Jason asked, "What do you want me to say? I think you should stay here and let me deal with this."

"Is he your son?" The words shot out of Sonny's mouth in a desperate tone.

The look on Jason's face said it all.

What Sonny had been suspecting ever since he heard Brenda had a five year old little boy was true. Jason's eyes said it all even if his mouth remained closed.

Sonny whispered hoarsely "He's mine? You're sure?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**2009**

Alexis called Mac and told him about Ric's message. Then she listened to the rest of her messages and found out Jason had left one saying Sonny was safe. But not to come home yet.

_No problem, _she thought_, I don't want the girls to have to face Ric's death yet._

Because she had no doubt Ric had been tossed into the lake or thrown into the woods by now. _What a horrible way to go_, she thought

But for now Jax, her and the girls were in a beautiful place with sunshine and an ocean right outside their window. She tried to not think of Ric but her face was a mask of pain.

Jax said, "Let's order a bottle of wine from room service. I think we could both use a drink tonight.'

Alexis nodded.

Jax made the call and came back to the balcony to find Alexis sitting in one of the two chairs, next to the small table, shaking.

He crouched in front of her and said, "Don't fall apart on me now. We are going to get through this together."

"That's just it, Jax. You're a great friend and I know you love Molly but she is now fatherless. For the rest of her life. And Kristina's dad almost died today, too. What have I done to my daughters? They have so much pain to live with because of who their fathers are."

"You gave them two men who loved them. That is all a kid cares about. And, yes, I love Molly and Kristina. I love them... " his voice dropped to a whisper "like they are my own. And I am not just saying that to make you feel better."

"I know you aren't."

Jax took her hand, "I won't tell you not to feel sad about Ric but don't feel hopeless. You'll never be alone as long as I am alive."

xxxxxxxxx

**Jason didn't ask **for Sonny's forgiveness. He told him simply, "Brenda made her choice and I respected it."

Sonny told him, "You saw what I went through when I found out about Kristina being mine. How I hated losing all that time. And you still said nothing! How do you expect me to forgive this?"

Jason didn't answer. He sat down and buckled up and waited for the pilot to show up. Sonny did the same. And soon they were flying over the Atlantic.

Sonny was lost in thoughts of a night, six years before, when Brenda was set to marry Jax the next day. One last kiss, that was all it was supposed to be. They were on the docks, Sonny looking in her dark eyes that haunted his dreams, and her saying "_Good bye_" again. Another good bye for them. He had thought it would be the last. And that is why he couldn't leave it at that one kiss.

She walked away from him that night. It was Sonny who later went to find her.

At the exact moment that night when Jax was saying to Carly_, "There's something you should know about your husband and my fiancée," _Sonny was giving Brenda his sexiest dimpled smile and she was motioning for him to come in to her room. 

Neither planned on making love to each other that night, they would both claim later, but they did. And then Brenda didn't marry Jax but instead left town alone.

_Why did she confide in Jason and not me_? Sonny wondered _Doesn't she think I am good enough to know my own son?_

XXXXXXXXX

"**Why can't we **just go out on your boat and head for the open sea?" Gia asked as Johnny drove on the highway.

"Because Chavez could know about every car, boat or house any of us own. Until I know his organization is too weak to make another strike at us, we stay out of sight. If Jason needs me to go back to Port Charles then you are going to have to go stay with Max and Carly in Canada."

Gia laughed. "Oh hell no. I am not being locked in a room with them for days."

"You like Carly."

"Do you see the way Max drools when she is around? I can't be subjected to day after day of that. Besides I want to stay with you."

Johnny glanced at her, smiling slightly. In a low and sexy voice he asked, "You do, huh?"

Gia placed her hand on his thigh. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to like being on the run with you."

Gia moved her hand higher.

He said, "Mmm. You are going to make us crash, Campbell."

"I thought you were a skilled driver. Use your skills."

Then she kissed his neck.

Johnny pulled off at the next exit and found a hotel.

XXXXXXXXX

**Brenda was wishing now **she had told Sonny the truth.

The man who kidnapped her had just hung up his phone and said, "Not good. This is not good at all. I have not been able to get a hold of my boss for the last few hours." 

From the look on his face Brenda knew that did not bode well for her or her son. _I'll fight to the death to save us_, she said silently

But with her slight frame against this giant of a man she feared she had no chance of victory.

"You can let us go. Tell him you got rid of us. No one will ever see me again, I swear to you. No one will know you let us live." Brenda begged

Her son looked at her with fear in his eyes. The cartoons he had been watching were forgotten as he concentrated on the adults conversation.

The man gave her a menacing look and said, "My orders are to hold you till my boss calls. And if he does not call within 15 hours of my last contact with him...that's all she wrote, sweet face." 

"You know Sonny Corinthos, don't you?" Brenda asked

"And if I do?" the man said

"He will pay for my release. Anything you want."

"If he cared so much you wouldn't have been unguarded."

"That was my choice. I wanted to live a low profile life. I didn't think anyone knew my location. I wasn't even using my real name. But he does care for me. Call him, make a demand, he'll come through."

"Forget it. I already have my deal with my own guy. And you better hope your Sonny didn't make the mistake of killing him because that would mean..."

"Don't say it." she whispered, looking down at her son.

"It would be a shame. You're so damn pretty."

"You can have me if you let him go."

The man considered it, looking over her curves with lustful eyes, then said "Nah. I have a job to do. And nothing you say can change my mind." He looked at his watch "You better start praying I get a phone call within the next 12 hours."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu woke up **and found Milo's arm around her stomach. She snuggled backwards, closer to him. She kissed his arm and smiled sadly.

Thinking he was asleep, she whispered "Don't stop loving me."

But Milo was awake and heard every desperate word. He knew he would never stop loving her, not even for one moment of the rest of his life.

Still he was starting to think he needed to push her away. But how could he do that?

He could take a bullet, he could break his own heart, but breaking hers, if he did that, it might kill him. And if he stayed with her, it might kill her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly was thinking **about broken hearts. She had suffered her share. But the only time she couldn't recover was when Jason was the cause of it.

Maybe that is why the other broken hearts never hurt as much , because he heart was already his to love, to break, to make whole again and then do it all over. She was always stuck in a perpetual state of hopefulness- that tomorrow might be the day Jason said he loved her back.

She walked into the bathroom, for privacy, and dialed his cell.

"Hey, Car." he said softly

Jason walked away from the main cabin of the plane. They were only a half an hour away from landing.

"Tell me you were never in danger today," she said

"I can't do that."

"Oh, Jase. Damn. You scared me to death. Are you safe now? For sure?"

"For now. Please try not to worry."

"How could I not? Who is more important to me than you?"

"Those boys of ours, Carly."

"I love you all equally. I need you all alive and with me or I will go crazy. And they need you just as much as I do."

Jason stood near the bathroom of the plane and leaned against the wall. "Are they okay?"

"Fine. They were a little freaked by the gunman shooting at us at Kelly's today but..."

"WHAT?"

"No one got hurt."

"God."

"We are fine."

"Carly..." his voice was tortured.

"Don't think about what could have happened earlier, Jase. Think about what could happen _now. _I'm still here and so are you. And.." she had given up on asking him for another chance so instead she finished with "Anyway, nothing is over yet."

He heard all the longing in her voice and it cut right into his heart.

The pilot announced over the loudspeaker "Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

"I have to go," Jason said softly

"I love you." Now that the danger was over she wondered if he would say it back.

Slowly he said each word, his tone imbued with a tenderness that she hadn't heard in years, "I do love you, too, Carly. See you as soon as I can."

He hung up without waiting for response from her. Jason let out a long breath and decided, right then and there, he was going to do right by that woman who had loved him for too long without ever knowing he had always loved her back.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note- Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Other than in My Valentine, I have never written any Brenda or Johnny scenes so I hope that in this story you find them close to character. I am still working on learning to write them authentically.  
_

_Once again, thanks so much for any and all kind words you send my way. You inspire me to write more and add more details to the story._

_Sara_

**Chapter Eight**

**2009**

Mac called Alexis back the next morning. Ric's body was found in a dumpster behind the hospital.

Alexis stood in the bathroom of the hotel room, the water running to hide the sound of her tears, and sobbed.

_He's really gone_, she thought

The divorce was over two years ago and Alexis had never regretted it. But she ached for the loss Molly would have to bear.

She focused on her daughter's laughter ringing through the air in the other room. She wiped her eyes and stepped out there to see Jax tickling them.

She couldn't let her mind think too long about her ex-husbands brutal murder. It was just to much to cope with right now.

Jax said, "Girls, mommy's not smiling. I think she needs to be tickled." and then they were all on Alexis.

At first she forced herself to laugh and then as she saw the smiles on her girls faces and felt the warmth of this love they all shared the laughter became real.

Jax thought, _She's lovely when she laughs_. _She's lovely all the time_.

XXXXXXXX

**Gia's whole body **felt relaxed, she curled closer to Johnny in bed.

He said, "You need to call your brother."

"Oh, man, that was a mood killer." She sat up and smiled at him. "Can you never do that again, please? Don't mention Marcus when we are..."

"He might start to miss you and I don't want him putting out an APB on his baby sister."

She countered with, "Or he might not even notice I am gone."

"Call him."

She scrunched her nose at him. "And should I tell him that I'm with a man who is all mobbed up? Or leave out that little fact?"

Johnny sat up. His face was serious, his voice resigned when he told her "Wait until you get back home to tell him about...us...but you should do it right away. All it takes is one chatty co-worker at ELQ and he'll hear it through the grapevine anyway. That town is so damn small."

Gia could see the change in his mood. They never talked about the future, as if that could keep them together. They always pretended as if all that mattered was right now, which made every single time they made love feel desperate and intense. Like the world was ending and they only had one more night to live.

Now their little bubble, where only they existed, was about to be burst.

Gia felt they could make it as a couple, if he wanted to try and be more than they were now. But she couldn't be sure he wanted that.

"Whatever Marcus has to say about it," Gia said, her voice was soft when she continued "doesn't change what we are...does it, Johnny? Was this only fun for you because it was forbidden?"

He smiled, avoiding her question, "It did make it hot."

He pulled her into a kiss, and immediately she started to moan.

They both knew they needed to figure out where they were going, if anywhere, as a couple. But right now they wanted one more night of living like tomorrow would never come.

XXXXXXXX

**Sonny and Jason were **not talking to each other. They both focused on the task at hand, with an angry silence between them.

Sonny called Pierre from the car as Jason drove down the road that lead to the farmhouse.

"We're five minutes out." Sonny said into the cell "What is going on in there now?"

"Miss Brenda is up to something." Pierre said " She waited until the guy wasn't looking and slipped a paperweight into her pocket."

"She is going to go at him with a freaking paperweight? She'll get killed!"

"If she makes a move I'll get in there right away," Pierre said 

"How close are you?"

"Less that a hundred feet away in bushes with binoculars. We are lucky this guy has no backup or they would have spotted me right away."

"Chavez might have decided last minute to go after Brenda. He probably thought Jason would give in since Chavez had me." Sonny said " We're approaching the last turn off now. We'll be coming in on foot. Don't wait on us though. If she starts swinging at him, move in."

"Oui." Pierre said before hanging up.

Jason pulled the car onto a dirt path, right off the road, and they climbed out.

As they crept through the woods, so they could come up on the back of the house, Jason said "She's tough but not crazy. Brenda won't go after him unless she has to."

"You better hope you're right."

XXXXXXXXX

**Milo was whispering **into the phone when Lulu walked out of the bathroom the next morning.

"You just worry about you. I got this." Milo hissed , then his tone got kinder "Yeah, Max, yes... I know...take good care of all of them... Yeah, you know I will...Bye."

"So Max is alright?" Lulu asked

"I finally managed to get through to Stan who told me how to contact my brother," Milo explained in short clipped words. "Carly and her kids survived yesterday."

He added, bitterly, " Though they had to dodge bullets to do it."

She could still feel a distance between them.

"Lets go get some breakfast," Lulu suggested

"I don't know if it is safe."

"We can't stay in here forever. So I guess we will have to chance it, huh, My?" Usually her smile and calling him that nickname made him smile. Not today.

"I suppose we don't have much choice," he said "Let me go take a look around outside before you come out."

Milo headed out the door, leaving Lulu painfully aware that it was the first time he ever walked away from her without giving her one of his sweet smiles or a kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

**Brenda watched as the **man stood and stretched. He looked at his watch.

"Less than a hour left till the deadline." he said

"Why hurt us if you don't have to?"

"It's a job. You should understand this life by now." The man motioned toward the little boy. "You were with a man just like me."

Brenda gave him a hard stare. "Nothing like you, I assure you."

She stood up and said " We have to use the bathroom."

"Both of you?" said the man in disbelief.

"My kid stays with me."

"Just go. But don't think you're getting away. I have men surrounding this place," the man lied.

He followed them to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

Once inside Brenda bent down and kissed her son's cheek. Sensing her fear, he started to cry.

She whispered, "Shh." then said louder, "Go ahead and go to the bathroom."

As her son did what she requested Brenda rushed to the window and quietly slid it open. She looked around and didn't see anyone.

_Hell with this_. she thought _We're out of here.  
_

"Let's go! Hurry up!" he said, pounding on the door. 

"Give us a second. What is your rush?" Brenda complained

She turned on the water in the sink and then pointed to the window. Her son made his way over there and she helped him to climb out.

She had one leg out herself when a hand grabbed her from behind.

The kidnapper pulled her back into the bathroom.

"Mommy!"

"Run!" Brenda cried

Then she was being turned around and smacked hard across the face. Her hand pulled the paperweight out and she bashed the kidnapper in the jaw.

"Witch!" he hissed angrily

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and drug her into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**2009 **

Carly watched as the guards played monopoly with Michael and Morgan.

She walked into the adjoining hotel suite and saw Max sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Got a cup for me?" she asked

He smiled. "Sure." and stood up to pour her one.

She joined him at table and said "I hope Jason calls soon and says we can come home. The kids hate being cooped up in here."

"It gets to you too, doesn't it?" Max asked

"I don't like feeling confined. I never have. I fought against that feeling when I was a teenager, when I was with AJ, in Shady Brook,... even sometimes with Sonny I felt like my world was really small." Carly got a far away look on her face and said " I guess there was only **one** time I didn't feel that way."

"Yeah?" Max asked softly

Carly smiled self consciously, "You're really easy to talk to, Max. You'll have me spilling all my secrets."

"I didn't mean to get too personal."

"You weren't. And it's probably no secret to you that I used to be head over heels for Jason."

"I didn't know you back then but I had heard..."

"Yeah, it's the worst kept secret in town how bad I wanted that boy. We we're both nearly kids when we met. We felt like it, at least. Maybe that's what I miss the most. That feeling of being young and free."

Max gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right." she said "I miss more than the feeling. I miss him. But that's life, right? Learning to go on even when you don't get what or who you want."

Max thought, _I know all about that_.

Carly joked, "Don't give me that sad smile, Max. Don't feel sorry for me. I've got it all even if I didn't get the guy."

"Sure you do, Mrs. C."

"Damn right I do." she said with a smile. But she didn't believe a word of it.

**Jax drove **the speed boat at top speed out into the Atlantic. Molly and Kristina laughed in delight at the feel of the wind whipping there hair. Alexis was gripping the side of the boat with one hand and holding the other across her girls, afraid they might fly into the ocean.

They shook their heads at her protectiveness. She finally relaxed when Jax brought the boat to a stop.

"I thought we could have a picnic at sea." he said

"Yay!" the girls yelled

"You're awesome, Jax." added Molly

"Yeah, awesome." said Alexis, winking at him. She stood and walked close to him and whispered "Did you have to drive that fast?"

"What fun is it otherwise?" he said, smiling

"You're crazy." She said with a chuckle.

In a sexy growl, Jax whispered "Crazy about you."

Her eyes widened and locked with his.

"Cool it with the goo goo eyes!" Kristina complained "I'm starving."

"Me too." chimed in Molly

"You ate an hour ago." Jax and Alexis said in unison

They chuckled and their eyes slid away from each other.

_He is too damn good looking for his own good_, she thought_, and a better man than he even thinks._

_She's the whole package_, he thought, _And more stunning than she will ever realize._

Jax took out the picnic basket and started unpacking it.

Alexis watched his bare chest glisten under the scorching rays of the Florida sun. She swallowed, hard.

_Don't even think about it_, she told herself, _it would never work. I'm a working mom, for god sake's! I'm typical and boring compared to a stud whose broken hearts on several different continents. _

Jax went to hand her a drink and caught her eyes admiring his chest.

He thought to himself_, Maybe she does think of me that way. I never thought I had a shot with her. I'm too irresponsible...falling in and out of bed and love over and over with the wrong women... Alexis prefers stability...but maybe she needs a guy like me... someone to make sure she has fun in life..._

He said to her, "See anything you like?"

"Excuse me?"

"In the picnic basket?"

"Oh, I'll have ... whatever. You chose. I trust you."

"Well, that's a good start." Jax said as he passed her a sandwich

Molly, who had been watching this whole conversation with great interest asked "Start for what?" She took a bite of her sandwich.

In a bored voice, Kristina said "Love. Duh."

With a mouth full, Molly exclaimed, surprised "Love?"

Automatically, Alexis said "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Kristina dug in the picnic basket for an apple, not caring much about if the adults were being silly and falling in love.

Molly, on the other hand, was thrilled. She swallowed her sandwich and said, "Sorry, mom, about talking while chewin'. But I got so happy when Krissy said that."

Jax said "Why?"

"I love you." Molly said simply "And I want my mommy to love you, too."

Alexis blushed and said, "Of course I love Jax."

Jax's head spun to look at her.

Alexis finished. "He's all of our good friend. Right, Kristina? Tell your sister."

Kristina shrugged, not caring one way or the other. Her daddy Sonny had lots of girlfriends that came and went out of his life. It was nothing to get worked up about.

She said causally, "It looked like love to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Milo parked at the curb in front of Lulu's apartment.**

She was staring at the radio, her eyes full of pain and determination, when she said, soft and firm, "Don't do it. Don't let this wreck us."

He all but ignored her words and said, "Maybe it would be better if we spent some time apart. You have finals coming up and ..."

"We haven't spent a day apart in two years!"

Now she turned to him, realizing that everything she feared, everything she basically could read on his face since last night, was true. He wanted her out of this lifestyle.

Milo couldn't look at her. His eyes closed.

Lulu ranted "Listen I know that seeing someone shoot at me freaked you out. It freaked me out, too! But that one thing doesn't change how I feel about you. When I told you I would love you forever, I meant forever! Not until things got hard, or until I got scared, or until it wasn't easy anymore. I meant forever. And that is how long I expect you to love me. So don't go thinking you are doing a noble thing if you walk away from me. You will be doing the worst thing anyone could ever do to me."

He finally looked her way, "Then hate me. But you won't be in some cemetery where all that is left of you is a name on a stone. You deserve better than that. My love shouldn't be what ends your life."

"Your love made my life!" She moved close to him and took hold of his shoulders "Your what I want..." she kissed him "Your want I need" once again her lips pressed into his "You are what I need, Milo..."

Coming Up in Chapter Ten- Sonny and Jason race through the woods toward Brenda but will they make it in time?


	10. Chapter 10

_Note- Thanks for all the reviews. _

Chapter Ten

**2009**

Pierre busted through the front door of the farmhouse just as Brenda was struggling with the kidnapper.

"Back away from her!" he yelled, pointing his gun at the assailant's back.

Brenda broke out of his grasp as he reached for a gun that was shoved in his pants.

Pierre said to the kidnapper, "Don't try it."

Brenda threw herself down on the floor, between the sofa and coffee table, just as the bullets started flying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sonny said **"Did you hear that?"

"Gunshots." Jason said

They both took off running and soon broke out of the woods into the open field behind the house.

Coming toward them was a little boy.

Sonny stopped dead.

Jason kept going and scooped the child up saying "It's okay. You're safe. Remember me?"

The boy, through pale and shaking, whispered "Jason."

"Right. Where's your mom?"

The boy pointed at the house. He said, "In there with the bad man."

Jason turned to face Sonny and the boy took notice of him for the first time. His little brown eyes widen and he cried happily "Papa!"

Sonny's heart pounded in his chest. He felt like he couldn't move. He should know how to do this. He had three children. He went through something similar with Kristina. But none of that mattered now. This was the first time he saw this child, this miniature version of him.

Jason set him down and said to Sonny, "Head back to the car with him. I'm going in."

Sonny nodded. Time started again. He looked at the gun in his hand and remember the danger surrounding them. He reached out his other hand and the little boy took it.

"Why are you here, Papa?"

Sonny led him back toward the woods. He said, "How do you know who I am?"

"Mom shows me your picture every night at bed time. I know all about you. She tells me lots of stories about my Papa. But I thought you couldn't come here. That's what mom said."

Sonny stopped. He knew the child wouldn't be able to walk through the woods. He wanted to go back for Brenda. But he couldn't leave their child alone or put him in danger.

He said, "I'll have to carry you to the car."

"Okay."

After a few minutes of walking in silence the boy rested his head on Sonny shoulder and said "I knew my papa would come save me. I just knew it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jason kicked down the back **door to the farmhouse and made his way to the living room.

The kidnapper lay dead on the floor. No one else was around.

He called out, "Brenda!"

Jason started to move through the house to look for her when he heard, "Jason!"

She was outside in the front yard, screaming frantically.

He ran out there and saw Pierre was running around to the back of the house.

"My son is missing!" Brenda said " I sent him out the back window. You have to help me find him."

Jason grabbed her arms to make her stand still and said, "He's fine. I saw him."

"Where is he?"

"With Sonny."

Brenda's body went still. She whispered, "Oh."

Jason took Brenda in his arms, hoping to comfort her.

She whispered, "We could have died. And now he knows..._he knows_, Jason."

Jason picked up his cell phone and dialed Sonny.

**Sonny answered by saying**, "Is she safe?"

"Yes, fine. But she wants to see her son."

"We're in the car. Meet us at the airport."

"Talk to Brenda." Jason passed her the phone but Sonny had hung up.

She cried , "What did he say?"

"He's taking him to the airport and he wants us to meet them."

"He won't take him from me. " Brenda said confidently

"Of course not."

"Let's go. The bags I packed are still in that freak's van. We better grab them. Thank God, I packed out passports. I have a sinking feeling Sonny is not leaving Europe without us."

**They found Pierre and piled **into his car. On the way there she said, "How did Sonny find out?"

Jason said, "I didn't cover all the bases. I'm sorry, Brenda."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I wanted to tell him myself so many times but I couldn't put our child into that dangerous world if I didn't have to."

"I'll do all I can to protect you both. Now that the truth is out you can have a team of guards and never be unaccompanied."

"You don't need more people to have to worry about. I am sure Carly keeps you more than busy by dragging you into her drama."

"Not really."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

Brenda laughed. She couldn't believe she was able to after the last few days but it felt good. Having the burden of secret being gone had lightened her heart and she was relieved to know her and her son were safe.

She said, "Oh, no, you never lie. And Carly never schemes and I never act on impulse. We're all perfect angels."

Jason said, "Whatever. Why don't you take a nap till we get to the airport?"

"Bugging you is more fun. So, speaking of her,-"

"Who?"

"That's a lie right there. You know who. Blonde hair, big mouth, and claws that come out when any woman gets near you."

"Be nice."

"That _was _me being nice," Brenda shot back at him.

Pierre chuckled. Jason gave him a look.

Clearing his throat, Pierre refocused on driving.

"All I wanted to know is," Brenda said "if someone came after me, did they come after Carly too?"

"No. She got away in time."

"I thought so."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't be _here_ if she wasn't safe."

"I would come help you if I could. Haven't I been there for you for the last six years?"

"Yes, and I am grateful."

"You're welcome. Now, take a nap."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You care about me and my son and we are lucky to have had your help. But you love Carly. "

"I do?" Jason asked, just to argue with her.

Brenda told him, "Yeah, big time."

"Says who?"

"You."

"When?" He was sure he had never told Brenda that. He could barely wrap his own mind around loving Carly. It was too big, too deep, too much a part of everything he was to even comprehend at most times.

Brenda made a hmm sound. "Never probably. You're like that."

"Did you miss a dosage of your meds?"

"You know darn well I am not on any medication. And I find that comment offensive, Jason Morgan Quatermaine!."

"Don't use the full name thing on me. I'm not your kid. And that is not my name."

They pulled into the airport.

Brenda taunted him softly, "You are just mad because you know I am right."

"Can you deal with your own love life and leave mine alone?"

Staring out the window at Sonny and her son standing there she said, "Looks like I have no choice."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**2009**

**Gia bit her lip as she held the phone to her ear **and listened to her brother rant.

"What do you mean he works for Sonny? I know I must have heard you wrong. I heard you wrong, right? Tell me I heard you wrong. Cause I know my baby sister is not involved with a gangster. You wouldn't break mama's heart like that..."

"Marcus," she said through gritted teeth "stop. And leave Mama out of this."

"You are going to kill her. And yourself. End it now, Gia. Today."

"Good bye," she said.

When she hung up she glanced across the room at Johnny. He laid on the hotel room bed, wearing only black boxers.

"He took it well," Gia said smiling.

"Yeah, I bet."

"My brother will grow to love you. Mark my words."

Johnny gave her a skeptical look. "Is that this century? Or the next, when you think that will happen?"

"I have ways of getting him to come around."

"Baby, I don't give a damn if your brother ever loves me. His opinion doesn't dictate my life and it shouldn't yours, either."

The phone started ringing.

"He traced the call," Johnny told her.

"That was quick," she said. She lifted the phone up and told her brother, "We'll talk when I get home. Don't call back."

Taggert started to object, "Listen to me..."

With one yank on the cord, she unplugged the phone from the wall.

"Well, J, the secret is out" Gia said as she crawled onto the bed with him. She slid her hand up his leg. "No going back now..."

As her hands moved up and over him, he said in a low voice "Well, then, wherever we're going, it's gonna be together."

A slow, sexy smile curved onto Gia's lips and then she was touching him. Soon he was flipping her over onto her back, and sliding onto her.

And like everything so far with them, they said what they felt with their bodies and left the words fall, unspoken, between the sheets.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Even though Milo **was still hating himself for getting Lulu shot at he couldn't walk away from her. He tried to send her into her apartment but after her kisses he just couldn't do it.

The apartment looked safe, no one was lurking around, but Milo drove away from it and over to his place with Lulu still in the car. He didn't think he could keep dating her and he didn't think he could walk away.

She started to cook dinner, something he did more often than her in their relationship. He sat in front of the TV where the News played, flashing images of the Sleep Inn Motel burning down to nothing. Friends of his had died there yesterday. Lulu could have died there...he felt his stomach lurch.

He made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach.

Lulu leaned against the wall in the kitchen, and let out a ragged breath. She took the chicken she had just cooked and wrapped it in foil.

Neither of them felt like eating, or thinking, or feeling right now.

She just wanted to get back to the early dawn hours of the day before when Milo still planned on asking her to marry him.

She heard the shower come on. Lulu moved into the bedroom and opened the sock drawer, then rummaged to the bottom and pulled out the small black box.

There it was, her ring. Proof Milo loved her. Lulu slid it on her finger, adoring the way it looked. Before he finished his shower she would take it off, but for now she just stared at it and tried to make herself believe one day he would give it to her and they would get the future they both wanted. The one where she spent her days caring for a blonde hair little girl and dark haired little boy who both thought their daddy was a hero, just like Lulu knew, without a doubt, Milo was.

**Jason watched Sonny, Brenda **and their child board the private jet while he stood outside and called Carly.

She answered on the first ring, "Hi."

"It's me."

" I figured."

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yep. It's actually quite boring here in the hotel room. Want to come join us so we can all see the sights together?"

"Sounds good."

"Really?" Excitement and surprise mixed in her voice.

Jason smiled. "Be there tomorrow."

"Cool."

"Stay in till then, please. You know-"

Carly cut him off and said "I know you worry about us."

"I was going to say You know the threat may not be over."

"It never is, Jason."

"So see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Geez why do you always rush off the phone. That is such a guy thing to do."

"Did you want to tell me something else?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry. What is it, Carly?"

"I miss you. And the boys miss you. Right?" She held up the phone and he heard two young voices shout "We miss you, Uncle Jason!"

She said "Why can't you come tonight? Canada is only a few hours drive."

"I'm not at home."

"Where are you?"

He didn't want to answer so he said "Is Max around? I need to talk to him."

"Answer me first."

"France."

Carly yelped angrily, "Brenda!"

Jason moved the phone away from his ear at the sound of her screech. "What would make you say that? You haven't heard from her in years."

"Is Robin at the hospital in Port Charles?"

Slowly Jason said, "As far as I know. Why?"

"Is Liz at home with Lucky and her two kids?"

"How should I know?"

"And your sister?"

"Okay I see where you are going with this. Let it drop, Carly."

"That leaves Brenda. What in the world has she done to drag you over the ocean to save her?"

"Sonny can tell you about it later."

"Sonny is there?"

"Yeah."

Carly sighed. "It's finally happening. He's getting back with her."

Jason remained silent.

Carly asked softly, "Isn't he?"

Silence.

Carly said, "I knew he would one day."

"Are you okay?"

Her voice was hurt, but trying to be brave and reasonable. "I know how to deal. I always do, don't I?"

"I'm on my way. Okay?"

"I'll be waiting, as usual. Bye, Jase."

**Brenda asked Sonny**, "How do you know _we _want to go to Port Charles?"

"I want to go to Port Charles!" her son said

"Shh." she said smiling

But Sonny wasn't smiling.

He looked at her and said "We have a lot to discuss. And I have some catching up to do with my son."

"I agree. " Brenda said

"Big of you." he sneered. But it was hard to hold onto his anger when he was transfixed by the sight of Brenda and when his little boy was staring at him like he was a hero. "Everyone buckle up. As soon as Jason boards we're off for home."

"Did you hear that, mom? I get to go home with Papa. Just like the story you told me."

Sonny looked at Brenda and smiled. "I'm glad you at least told him about me. I only wish you had thought to tell me about him. I don't even know my own son's name."

"It's Vince!" said the five year old.

"Vincent Christian." Brenda said

"And his last name?" asked Sonny

"He doesn't have one. Not really anyway. I used an alias ever since he was born, Monique Charlize. So his last name was Charlize. But he always knew that was fake. He could use his real name because only Jason and Robin knew he existed. Someone might come after Brenda Barret and her son but no one cared about Monique Charlize until now."

Sonny buckled his son's seat belt and then pulled Brenda in to the cockpit to talk.

The pilot said, "Sir?"

"Give us five." Sonny ordered.

"But I'm not supposed to leave the cockpit-"

"I pay you good money to do what I say. Why are you making me repeat myself. Out!"

When he left Sonny whispered, "Robin knew? But not me?"

"You would have not been able to stay away."

"You're damn right!"

"I did what I had to. I'm a mom now. I can't just think of me."

Standing so close to her he felt the old pull. Stronger than any rip tide it could pull him under in seconds.

He said softly, " I expected better from you. You're the last person I would have thought would pull something like this on me."

"I didn't plan to. I didn't even know if Vince was yours or Jax's son until he was born. Jason had to help me get DNA for a test. It was a crazy time. I just couldn't take my baby into a mob war."

"And since then?"

"When is your life ever clam? Look at what just happened!"

He moved away from her, though it was only inches in the small space. "So I'm unfit to be his father? Is that what you think?"

"You are his father. And I'm glad you are. He reminds me of you, so much, Sonny. But every time I decided maybe I could tell you, and ask you to keep it quiet ,another mob murder would happen. And I would remember why I couldn't. I just couldn't. You have to understand that."

"I stopped understanding us years ago."

"Please try. For Vince's sake."

"And what about you? Have you made another man my child's stand-in dad?"

She looked into his dark eyes and felt weak. "No one could replace you, Sonny."

"That didn't answer anything. So I'll be more direct." he leaned close to her again "Are you in love, Brenda?"

The pilot came back in. "Ready, sir? Mr. Morgan has boarded."

"Yeah, get us out of here." Sonny said.

He brushed past Brenda and back into the cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note- A huge thank you to everyone who left a review on this story. There are only a few chapters left._

**Chapter 12**

Johnny leaned forward, his palm pressed against the shower wall, and kissed his soaking wet girlfriend, then he stilled, pausing their lovemaking.

With her eyes closed, Gia whispered "What?"

When he didn't answer, she opened her eyes and met his. She gasped, one quick intake of breath.

The words she never could be sure she would hear from him were floating there in his eyes.

Then his lips were on his again, his body against hers, and she was too caught up in that to say anything about what she saw.

But they both knew it had been there, and there was no denying it any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent settled into Morgan's bed, excited to be in his father's home and his brother's bedroom.

Sonny and Brenda went downstairs.

Sonny poured a drink. "Six years, Brenda. Damn."

It hurt to hear him sounding so disappointed in her. This wasn't what she wanted but she made her choice years ago when she looked in the eyes of a newborn baby and promised to keep him safe.

She lashed out at him. "Ok, I know you are pissed. It might seem unforgivable. But this isn't the first unforgivable thing you think I have done. And guess what, Sonny?"

She waited until he looked at her.

She said, "It probably won't be the last. Because I don't take orders or follow your commands. I never did. And these days I do what is best for not just me but my son too."

"So, you want to make this a fight?" he asked, getting as riled up as she was. They were never calm around each other but it came from a bottomless well of deep seated lust and longing.

He moved closer to her. The room was filled with sexual tension, anger, and pain.

Sonny got within a inch of her. "You really want to take me on?"

His words held double meaning and Brenda heard the undertones loud and clear.

"I will if I have to." she whispered

"Then prepare to fight, Bren, cause you know I don't let go of the people I love."

She closed the inch between them and said, "Could have fooled me."

He grabbed her face with both his hands and their lips were on each other. Neither had planned this but time alone together was always tempting and the little boy upstairs had reminded them both tonight of how much they had always been connected.

Sonny pulled away first and warned harshly, "You know this is a bad idea."

Brenda took a breath, her eyes drifted close, she said softy "A very bad idea but..."

"But" Sonny repeated her word, swallowing hard at the sight of her ragged breaths and flushed face.

Her eyes opened.

He drug her close to him again. "But who cares." And then his lips were on hers once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**While Jason was driving from the Montreal airport to Carly's hotel he called Alexis **and told her "It should be safe to come home now."

Alexis sighed, "I don't think I want to. My girls don't know about Ric yet."

"I heard about his death. I ... " He stopped, unsure of what to say that wouldn't be a lie. He wasn't sad Ric had died.

"I know you hated him."

Sincerely Jason said the only honest thing he could, "I feel for your children. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Jason." she hung up and looked over at Jax, who was playing in the hotel pool with her daughters. He picked up Molly and dunked her under the water.

Kristina splashed him. Both her girls were laughing and happy. But soon that would end. Jax crawled out of the pool and pulled Alexis to her feet.

"Hey, you're all wet!" she cried

He pushed her into the deep end and said, "And now you are too."

"Jax!" she cried, laughing

He jumped in and pulled her into his arms. He whispered, "I'm determined to wipe that sad look off your face every time I see it."

Alexis wrapped an arm around his neck and let the water float her closer to him. It was hard to be mad when he was smiling at her and making her want to smile back.

She looked into his eyes of blue and said, "You're a prince."

"Ha! You're the royalty around here. And you deserve to be treated as such."

"No one has ever thought so before."

"Well, I do." His head dipped close to capture her lips in a kiss but before he could Molly cried, "Look, Krissy, they're kissing!"

Alexis immediately moved away from Jax and blushed.

He laughed.

But in his mind he thought, _The kids won't always be around. I'll get her back in my arms again soon enough._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Milo sat on the couch **with his gun resting next to him on the end table. Lulu was in a chair nearby, trying to read a book.

She couldn't concentrate and finally snapped at Milo, "If you are going to break up with me, just do it! Right now. Say the words. Because this...tension... this waiting... this feeling like you stopped loving me and still having to look at you...its torture. Please, My, please, just let me in. Talk to me."

He stared straight ahead, but she could see his jaw clench, and tears come to his eyes.

She added, "It was just one bad day, Milo. One bad day."

He looked at her and said, "I wish that was all it was, baby."

Then his eyes moved back to the television, which he watched but wasn't really seeing. All he could see was Lulu being drug away from him as masked gunman led them into the Sleep Inn Motel.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Johnny and Gia **ate dinner in their hotel room, hiding out like fugitives from real life, not needing anything but each other in order to feel complete.

He wore only his pants, she wore only her silk top, knotted around her waist, and panties.

Sitting on the bed, eating Chinese, she studied him and wondered if he was planning to say aloud what was so clear in his eyes.

The longer he went without doing it, the more she began to think she was just imagining it.

"Will you please say it!" she spit out.

He smiled, set down his food, and then asked "Say what?"

But he knew what she meant. The very air between them had changed. It was right there in the room with them, the way he felt about her.

Still, his eyes darted back and forth, as he wondered if she felt the same.

"Johnny, don't you dare play with me. Not about something like this. Either say it or stop looking at me like you are." Her voice took on a insecure, small tone when she asked "Or am I crazy? Do you...?"

" Campbell," he said her last name like a caress " what do you think?"

She smiled, and gave him a shrug. Her eyes blinked back tears.

He cupped her cheek, kissed her jaw, her neck, behind her ear, his lips moving over her reverently, his stubble brushing along her skin.

"Fine you want to hear it," Johnny whispered

"Yes...please."

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I don't want this to end because I have fallen crazy deep in love with you, Gia."

Her tears slid over both their faces as he kissed her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Jax's ever growing feelings for Alexis had to take aback seat for awhile though because it was time to head back to Port Charles. Once they got the children home and into their rooms Jax and Alexis stepped into the living room.

Her face grew ashen as she thought about what she had to tell them soon

"Do you want me," Jax asked "to stay?"

"Yes!" she whispered "But you better leave. I need to be alone with them for a while. So they can be totally open with their feelings."

Jax hugged her. "Call me tonight, okay? I'll be thinking about all of you non stop."

"Thanks." she said as she pulled away, not wanting to get lost in the heat of his embrace.

"I'm here for you." he said softly "As whatever you want."

He kissed her cheek then his hand gently touched her jaw moved her mouth so that their lips met in a kiss filled with tenderness.

Alexis pulled away. "What was that?"

Jax stood up and said, in a low sexy tone "Just me loving you, Alexis. Get used to it."

Alexis's mouth was hanging open as she watched him leave. Her fingers brushed over her lips.

Images of Jax shirtless on the boat in Florida invaded her mind_. That hottie, the best friend I ever had, wants to love me? Make love to me? _she thought

Alexis smiled and whispered "Whoa..."

**Carly was the one **who flung open the hotel door when she heard a knock the next day. She hugged Jason.

He said, "How did you know it was me? It could have been one of Chavez men."

"I do know how to use a peephole, Jase. And don't chastise me the minute you get here. Didn't you miss me?"

He didn't say a word but his eyes met hers and held.

Then the kids were jumping up and running over to hug him. Jason told them "Ready to go out and see the city?"

After the day of sightseeing they decided to stay on more night in the hotel and then head back to Port Charles the next day.

**Once the kids were asleep**, and the guards were in a different hotel room, Jason and Carly stepped into the adjoining room next to the boys.

"So how was Brenda? Snotty as ever?" Carly asked him

"Do we have to talk about her?"

"Yes. Why did you go see her? Why did Sonny go? What kind of drama is she stirring up now?"

Jason let out a breath. "Sit, please."

"Uh-oh." Carly whispered "That bad, huh?"

She sat down on the bed. Jason pulled up a chair to sit close to her.

"Brenda gave birth to Sonny's son six years ago. His name is Vincent."

In a deadly tone she asked, "And when did you know about this?"

"All along."

Carly's eyes closed.

"She never wanted her son to be in danger. And then this week Chavez grabbed both of them."

Carly opened her eyes.

Jason added, "They're safe now. But Sonny discovered her secret and took her and Vincent to Port Charles."

Carly looked away. A moment passed. "You couldn't tell me before ?"

"It would have hurt you."

"It hurts now!" Carly stood and stormed over to the window. She stared into the night sky.

Jason asked, "Because Sonny cheated on you?"

"Because you lied to me! A lie of omission. And you know it. Vincent is the brother of our kids. Did you even think about the time they were missing with him?"

"I always try to do what is best for them, you know that. But, truth to told, it was smart to not make Vincent a target. Every moment I have to spend to guard Kristina or Molly is a moment I can not be watching Michael and Morgan. I want them all to be safe but if I have to choose one day...I will choose you and your kids first."

Carly said, "So that is why you came? To warn me about Brenda?"

Jason looked down. He didn't want to lie, wouldn't lie to her. So he let the truth slip past his lips, "I thought you died."

"What, Jase?" Seeing the ache filled expression on his face she went over and sat near him again.

"When the guards were killed outside the Penthouse. I thought you could be dead. I thought it was too late."

Carly titled her head and whispered, "To save me?"

Jason leaned forward, until he was only a breath away from her. "To love you."

"It's not too late." Carly said the words slowly, her face near his, their mouths almost touching.

"Good." Jason whispered and then his lips were on hers.

xxxxxx

Laying naked in each other arms, Johnny asked Gia, in a light voice, "Aren't you going to say it back?"

"When I am good and ready, buddy."

"Is that going to be soon?" he asked, in a incredulous voice.

"Geez," she joked "You sleep with a guy 200 times and he thinks you are in love with him."

He slapped her ass.

She laughed and looked up into his eyes. The moment slowed as her smile slipped away, and his eyes bore into hers, looking for her heart.

Growing serious, she whispered "You know I'm in love with you."

"I had my suspicions..."

"Don't doubt it. I love you, Johnny. And I am willing to stand by your side against whatever comes. If my career suffers, who cares. It's a job. This is real life. This is all I care about- you and me and feeling _like this. _Us. So...yeah, I am in love with you."

"Took you long enough to admit it," he said before bringing his lips down upon hers.

xxxxxx

**LULU was **in the bedroom, crying, curled up under the covers. Milo sat in the living room, listening to her for a while and then couldn't stand it anymore.

He walked into the room, stripped down to his boxers, placed the gun on the night stand and crawled into bed.

She went into his arms with a word, her tears falling on his bare chest. He stroked her hair and murmured into her ear, "I just want you safe... your my love...my only love ever...Lulu ...forever."

Her head angled up to look in his eyes, her words were crisp and firm, "Then stay. Stay. We can fight the whole damn world as long as we are together. I don't want to be safe and without you. I would never want that."

His lips closed over hers, and in the back of his mind he wondered if he had just doomed them both to heartbreak in the end, when one of them died way too young due to his job.

Or, maybe, he had just saved their future together, and kept them on the path that would lead to a little blue eyed girl and brown eyed boy.

xxxxxxxxx

**SONNY couldn't **sleep. He simply stared at the woman who was sleeping next to him, at her smooth, smooth skin and wild, dark hair. For right this second, she was back.

Finally. After years of holding his breath, and trying to breath like that, of aching and trying to not be in pain.

She was back and that was all he should care about, he tried to tell himself.

Sonny ran one finger over her body, and her in sleep Brenda moaned in name.

God, he wanted to hate her and to want to never see her again. Or to see her everyday but only when it concerned Vincent. He wanted to not feel betrayed or hurt or scared of losing her.

Sonny did not want to love Brenda, because that love was the sword that could kill him. But he knew, like he knew he would never leave this life that made her fear for their child, Sonny Corinthos knew he did love this woman whose body, in even sleep, curled close to his, coming back home at last.

xxxxxxx

**Carly moved **back slightly, breaking the kiss with Jason.

"If you think kissing me will make me not be mad at you anymore, you're wrong," she whispered, smiling.

"Be mad," he said, pulling her close again. He couldn't resist tasting her again and again, his mouth sucked at her lips, his hands tugged her body closer and closer, till Carly was on his lap.

Between kisses he said "Be as mad as you want." He stripped her shirt off. Carly gulped in a ragged breath.

Jason added, "But don't stop loving me. And don't think..." his hand cupped her cheeks and his mouth devoured hers hungrily "don't ever think I stopped loving you. And please Carly..."

He started to kiss right beneath her earlobe.

"God, Jase. This is unbelievable." She moaned softly as his hands moved to her body.

"Please Carly," he finished his sentence before he took his mouth and placed it onto hers "don't you ever die and leave me behind."

She moved to the bed, pulling him down over her, like a security blanket, for he was her protection from everything bad thing in the world.

Then she whispered "I'd never leave you behind."


	13. Chapter 13

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The worst day ever was over. It was days behind them now and still it was sending aftershocks, little earthquakes, through their worlds.

**ALEXIS stayed **up most of the night with her two crying daughters. As soon as the sun came up she could wait no longer.

She dialed the phone, exhaustion in her limbs, and said as soon as he picked up "Jax, we need you."

He was out the door within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lulu woke up with **a start, catapulted out of a nightmare where Milo was riddled with bullets, his body broken and bleeding, his life draining away. He was leaving her, alone. He was disappearing before her eyes.

But then, so unlike the dream, he walked into his bedroom, whole and looking just like the wall of strength she knew so well, her superhero in a mortal man's body.

"Morning, baby," he said sweetly

She bolted quickly into his arms, pushing away the covers and crawling to the end of the bed and then flinging herself into her waiting embrace.

Lulu wrapped her legs around his waist and started to give him quick kisses, on the mouth, jaw, neck, nose, forehead, everywhere. "I love you.. love... you...love you, Milo."

He smiled, a slight sadness there but also so much joy it made her heart clutch. "Good, because I am kinda crazy about you, too."

And then they fell back into bed, the one place where nothing could hurt them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Gia was behind the wheel, her foot pressed to the floor board, driving them along the highway back to Port Charles.

"Could you slow down? This car cost more than your shoe collection, Campbell."

"I doubt that," she said.

He gripped the door. She laughed.

"Remind me why I let you drive," Johnny said.

"Because you love me."

"Oh yeah. I knew there was some reason."

"How can you be scared of my driving when you have bullets flying at you every day?"

"Not every day."

"Every other day then."

"I can dodge bullets. Semi's are harder."

Gia cruised in and out of lanes, passing buses, cars, and tractor trailers.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride," she told her boyfriend. "You're safe with me."

He smiled and asked her, "I thought that was my line, baby?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

**CARLY walked into **Greystone, looking around warily. She braced herself for seeing Brenda and her child.

Jason held her hand and in his eyes she found strength to stay calm and not explode with old outrage that Sonny and Brenda had such a deep connection, enough to create a child while Carly was his wife.

Telling the children about their new brother had been hard, forgiving Jason for his lie was easy but it still let a mark, one that wouldn't fade away quickly but, at least, he wanted to do whatever it took to make it up to her. He wanted to love her, and that made it possible to get through anything.

Morgan started yelling, "Daddy!" and Michael was heading upstairs when Vincent, all dark hair and eyes, so similar to Morgan, came bounding down the stairs.

"Papa!" Vincent yelled "My brothers are here! Come now, papa!"

The room was still for a moment and then Jason was walking over and picking up the small child to make the introductions.

XXXXXXXXXX

**SONNY heard **Morgan yelling for him, followed by Vincent's happy shout. Brenda had told him all about his American family and now the little boy seemed to be reveling in the fact he was surrounded by them.

Brenda said, now dressed and trying to decipher what last night meant, "We should go downstairs."

"We should," Sonny agreed but didn't move.

"Carly is probably plotting my death as we speak," Brenda joked

"Jason will talk her out of it."

"They are..." Brenda smiled slightly "a complicated pair but good for each other, don't you think?"

Sonny answered, "What I think about them never made a difference in what they are to each other. Just like no matter how upset Carly gets she can't chase you away this time."

"She would have the fight of her life on her hands if she tried. My son just got his Papa in his life for the first time ever, no one is taking that from him. Or me."

Hearing those words, his body relaxed and he pulled her into a kiss.

Softly Brenda asked "You do know this will probably lead to nothing but trouble for us both, right?"

With a dimpled smile, he responded "I like this kind of trouble."

"Daddy!"  
"Papa!"  
"Hey, Dad!"

Sonny took a step back, "I guess we better go see the family."

Brenda nodded, liking the sound of that. Six years was long enough to be alone, she figured it was time to make a life here again, time to come back home for good.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis **woke up in late afternoon. She was in her bed, and between her and Jax, slept Kristina and Molly. They were crowded together but it was the only way the children could sleep, for now.

Jax had stayed awake, watching CNN on mute with the caption device on the TV enabled. And every few minutes he would turn and look at the faces of these children who felt like he could protect them, and this woman who he hoped would grow to love and need him like he needed her.

Now Alexis whispered, "Thank you for staying."

"Thank you for letting me," a small smile played on his lips.

"You're spoiling me," she told him. "And going way above and beyond the call of duty for a best friend."

"Well we are well above and beyond the typical best friends. Don't you think?"

She watched him closely. Then said "Lets go in the other room to talk about this. Give me a few minutes to freshen up and I will meet you."

Jax said "Fine, on one condition."

"Hmmm?"

"You stop trying to think up arguments for why it would never work."

She moved out of the bed and started towards the bathroom without answering him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**MILO was not sure **he was doing the right thing, but he knew there was no way he could live without Lulu in his life. Shaking, he went to the dresser and pulled out the jewelry box.

Lulu started to cry, even before he turned around and looked at her again.

Milo heard her and then smiled, "Did you find this?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Okay, more than sorta. I found it and looked inside."

"Sneaky little brat."

"I'm a Spencer. What did you expect?"

He pulled the cover off her and said "Up."

When Lulu was standing there, in a white shirt and nothing else, Milo, who only wore boxers, got on one knee.

XXXXXXXXXX

**ALEXIS joined Jax on **the couch.

She said "I know you feel like me and my girls need you right now. And I know why you feel that way. Because I lean on you so much. To be perfectly honest, Jax, we do need you. We need your strength and your good heart and your hand to hold. But that does not mean I am trying to force you to give up your life to come and make an instant family with me. I mean you are a international playboy..."

"Hey now!" he protested, his voice light "I haven't been one of those in years."

She raised on eyebrow.

"Months then," he amended "But the fact remains I am not one of those anymore. At least I don't want to be. I want to be a better man than that."

He slid close to her and moved his mouth until it almost was on hers. 

Jax whispered, "I want to be your man."

Alexis shivered and then he was kissing her, slow and sweet. She pulled away.

Jax straightened, "Am I way out of line? I'm pushing too hard, right?" To himself he asked softly "What am I doing?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out," Alexis said "Because I am not your type. I'm too...sedate. Too average and ... just not..."

Jax turned his head and questioned, "What in the world are you talking about? Don't put yourself down. Not to me. Not ever. Don't you know how I feel about you?"

His voice was calmer when he said "You're right, I guess. You're not my type because my typical type could never hold a candle to you. But that doesn't change what I want."

He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed her palm. Her fingers cupped his jaw. His eyes met hers.

"I want you, Alexis. So tell me, do I have any chance? Because the last few days have been the best of my life, being with you and your girls. Just like it is every time I am around you. So...so..." his words trailed off nervously and she took her hand away.

Jax had never felt so vulnerable. He asked her softly, "Don't break my heart, okay?"

Alexis couldn't help but cry at his words. She moved into his arms, bringing her mouth to his and answered, "Okay," before she let her lips touch his, let her heart believe in him, and let her walls fall down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"**This is not how **I pictured doing this," Milo admitted "But before I send you back out into the world without me, to go to school or work or see your friends, I need you to know one thing, Lesley Lou Spencer."

He lifted the ring slightly. "I want to be your husband. I vow to do everything I can to protect you. And if I can not keep the violence away from us than I vow to leave all I know behind and go somewhere else and live with you. I don't plan on failing you, Lulu, but if I do, you can believe I would soon be meeting you on the other side because I would never stay here without you. I know that is a hell of a life to offer, but right now it is what I have... and all I have is yours. Will you marry me?"

She got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Lulu laid back onto the carpet, pulling him down with her, and kept saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as he slid the ring on her finger and then his lips over hers.

Note- One chapter left.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE**

Carly walked back into her penthouse, trying not to let her eyes focus on the blood stains in the hallway.

The kids ran upstairs. Jason lingered by the door.

(_When I was young  
I never needed anyone  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone _)

Carly turned and met his eyes. "So now that it's over...for now, at least, how are you feeling?"

"Like I need to track down every man loyal to Chavez and make sure they can't come and hurt my family." Jason walked closer to her, never breaking eye contact. "And like you need to move across the hall where I can make sure no one breaks in here and takes away what I..." he didn't finish the sentence.

She titled her head, raised an eyebrow and waited to see how far he would go. Would their night of love making change his view on what they could be or was she just the woman he couldn't be in love with anymore?

Jason was watching her and wondering why she was so quiet. If only she would beg him for answers about where they were now, then he could smile and assure her they were right where they should be. He sent up a silent prayer to God that she loved him in every way possible and didn't regret making love with him the night before.

When he reached her Jason slowly intertwined his fingers with hers.

(_All by myself  
Don't wanna be_

_  
All by myself  
Anymore) _

"This life of ours, Carly, it's less than perfect. But I don't need much in mine to make me happy. Just you and those kids upstairs. That's all. So when I thought that could all be gone...I started to wonder about this crazy situation of ours. You live across the hall from me and I watch you go out at night with other guys and come home unhappy. While I do all I can to keep you safe but never do all I can to make you feel loved. That's half a life. And you deserve more. And I want more, for me and our family. I...I'm...asking you to try and love me again and make our lives what it should be."

She finally started to relax, and then she was melting into him, almost not able to stand because she was weak with relief.

"Jase, I don't think I can try and love you."

"No?" the question was posed in a single shallow breath. His eyes searched hers.

She smiled. "I've been loving you for years. Haven't you noticed?"

A slow smile curved his lips. "Just making sure," and then his lips were coming down on hers.

**Michael walked **down the stairs, and paused, taking in this scene. And right there, as he stood in the place where Carly stood the day Jason found her with Sonny and their family shattered- though the child did not know that story- his family came back together again.

Michael smiled and then hurried upstairs to tell his brother the good news. Jason loved their mama.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Alexis rested in Jax's **arms on the couch, as they talked softly and waited for the girls to wake up.

(_Hard to be sureSometimes I feel so insecure_

_  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure_) 

"I just want you to know," he told her sweetly "I am officially retiring as a international playboy. I know my track record is not great when it comes to relationships but, whether you can believe it or not right now, I am in this for the long haul. I plan to make you fall in love with me, Alexis."

"You think you need to make me love you? I was married to you."

"That's wasn't for real though."

"But," she said softly "I always thought it should be."

"Yeah?" he looked in her eyes, stunned, that she felt just like he did even way back then. "You should have said something..."

"No, I shouldn't have. Because you needed to be a playboy for a while and I needed to have those two little girls and get my heart abused by two brothers who were never as easy to love as they were to look at. We both needed to grow up and see that we couldn't find what we wanted out there. I never thought you might want me... but, Jax, I'm glad you do."

He kissed her again and all but growled, "Believe me I do."

(_All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself_

_  
Anymore_

_  
All by myself  
Don't wanna live  
All by myself_

_  
Anymore_)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that afternoon**, Sonny said to Brenda, "You and Vincent will move in here."

"No way. You're rushing things. I'll go find my own apartment."

"Out of the question. You want space, move out to the gatehouse because that is as far away as I will be able to stand you and my son being."

"Sonny..." she said softly "we're not leaving town. You won't lose either of us."

He looked at her, with traces of doubt in his eyes, and then said "There is one way to assure me of that. Agree to be my wife."

Brenda bounded to her feet. "You're insane! Being married to that blonde for all those years made her crazy rub off on you."

Sonny stood up, staying calm, he smiled "You always knew you would end up as my wife one of these days, didn't you?"

"Not today! And not anytime soon. You need to slow down," but she was smiling as she said this and he was moving closer to her.

Soon his lips hovered over hers, and then she was closing the gap and feeling the heat flood through her once more.

The pull was taking over, for both of them, and slow was the last thing they would ever end up being.

(_When I was young  
I never needed anyone_

_  
Making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone_)

XXXXXXXXXXX 

**Max spotted Lulu **and Milo in the park. He smiled at how happy they looked.

Milo looked over and caught his brother's eye, he nodded and his gaze said so many things. It was good to see each other alive and unharmed after the latest bout of mob violence swept through the town, wrecking lives, ending lives and making every person who was touched by it remember who they valued most in the world.

Lulu ran over to Max, with a huge smile on her face, and cried happily "Look, look, look." she put her ring right under his eyes "You're brother asked me to marry him. I'm family now."

"Yes, you are." Max said as he hugged her. Milo walked over and hugged his brother next.

Lulu knew how close they had gotten to this moment never happening, they could have all been killed only days before, and now she would treasure every second all happiness they got.

She announced, "I want to have an engagement party. I want to invite everyone we love and have us all in the same place at the same time, happy and safe and believing that we can stay that way, forever."

"Well you heard her, man. She wants a party," Max said "and what Lulu Spencer wants..."

"I better find a way to get for her," Milo finished.

"Exactly!" Lulu answered.

She was already starting to put the fear and pain of the last few days behind her, it was slipping into the past as she moved into a glorious future.

Julio Chavez had tried to destroy them all. But instead he made them that much stronger, that much wiser, and grateful for the love they had.

Lulu shoved her ring at Max again. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

Max nodded. "Sure is, kid."

Milo pulled her back to his side and dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

_This is the happiest day of my life_, Lulu thought the same words as she had days before_, the happiest day..._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny took over the driving after they stopped for lunch.

Back in Port Charles, he pulled his car up to the curb in front of his apartment.

"You should stay here for a while," he said "until I am sure Chavez is no longer a threat."

"Oh, I get to stay overnight. That's something new."

"Campbell, you have spent the night here before."

"Like two times. We usually were on your boat or in some hotel..."

" I thought you liked my boat and I know you love hotels."

"Very true but...real couples, Johnny, they spend time in each other's apartments and they make home cooked meals and watch sitcoms and do laundry and stuff."

"And that is what you want?"

"It might be nice."

"Okay," he joked "you can wash all my dirty socks. Will that make you happy?"

She slapped him playfully.

He leaned close to her and whispered, "My home is your home now. Okay, baby?"

Gia's eyes were sparkling when she kissed him and showed him just how okay that sounded to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly and Jason **sat on the couch in his penthouse with the kids. A movie played on the TV.

She caught his eye and they shared a look. It said: The worst is behind us. Only good times and love from now on.

Michael saw the look and smiled. Something felt very right about this moment to him, it felt like...the way it should be.

At that very minute, there was a lot of that going around in Port Charles. People were sliding into the lives they were meant to have...and moving away from any of the tears of yesterday. For now there was no mob war, no masked gunmen, and nothing to fear.

For now there was just love.

_THE END_

Thanks for reading. Huge thank you to anyone who reviewed. You are great for taking the time!!

Sara


End file.
